


Ice Cream

by MollyAnnice



Series: Ice Cream [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel contemplates her relationship with than she is marrying and how icecream started it. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Glee_RP on facebook that is run by The Unknown Soul. It has been running around in my head for a few months now. I hope people enjoy it. It is a Rachel/Azimio. I hope I got Rach's voice correct.

When you think of ice cream you think of your favourite flavours or brand, like Rocky Mountain or Ben and Jerry's. You don't think relationship starter. But that is what it did. It was what started my relationship with my husband. Let me start from the beginning. It began on Facebook. We befriended each other. I have no idea why we befriended each other but we did. When one day, Suzie Pepper, what popular opinion thought of as the school crazy, who we later found out wasn't as crazy as everyone thought, decided she was in love with him. In trying to wave her attention away from him, he started a facebook relationship with me. I was a little confused and played along. He later told me that if had to choose between me and Suzie I was the lesser of evils. That night would be the first of many nights that we shared ice cream together. Monday night became ice cream night. Those nights the bullies of my friends and I were our friends. Our relationship became very much like those old loony Toon cartoons of the coyote and sheep dog. Dairy Queen also became a neutral ground for us. No harm/humiliation happened when ice cream was in the vicinity. It was an unspoken rule.

It wasn't until months after that he came to me again. This time for advice, he had come to realize his best friend was gay and he knew about my family and my two gay Dads. So, every Wednesday, we met we started concocting ideas of how to get the best friend to come out. We soon found ourselves talking about more than his friend. We talked about are interests and why we like. Usually none of them ever aligned. We did this for years not noticing that we both were starting to get ready for our Wednesday nights material. Movies, music, I would watch sport with him. I stopped going back to my bad romance, the one where I was always the other woman. I stopped dating. I thought it would be better to be single.

He was accepted to NYU and I to Julliard. We both decided it would be easier to just live together. I didn't date anyone and he went on dates with other girls but he stopped after the first year.

Then over Ice cream, on a normal every day, boring day, he leaned over and kissed me and I kissed back. The kiss was like waking up wrapped in a blanket perfect, cozy and you didn't want it to stop. The kissing thing became a regular habit of ours. Then the kissing habit became a sex habit. The Sex habit became a sharing the same room habit. To my room becoming a guest room.

After my first successful audition where I got the part in the chorus atleast, we had ourselves a celebratory ice cream night. That night was also the night he proposed. I said something that I can't remember. He turned laugh and asked me to marry him and called me his crazy. I said, "ok." He looked at me with a strange look on his face and kissed me, which led to us having a sex and ice cream in the kitchen thing. When I was a teenager I always thought I would marry Finn Hudson.

But no, here I am, Rachel Berry, Standing in front of the man I love Azimio Adams. Our friends and family had came to watch our marriage many shocked and surprised but at the same time not. When I thought I was going to be marrying Finn, I thought it would be a three tower, vegan white cake. But with Azimio it was obvious the choice. We chose an ice cream cake.


End file.
